


Everything Now

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Even, Bottom Isak, Comeplay, Even POV, Even is feeling the love, Kissing, M/M, Post S3, Rough Sex, The boys are being possessive of each other, Top Even, Top Isak, and is feeling a bit desperate for Isak, smut with feelings, the boys are versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Even can see the slight limp in Isak's step. Just enough for Even to notice, but not visible to anybody else. And every time Even does, a fire burns through his veins and he wants.(Part of my "Straight Up"-series, but can be read as a stand alone.)





	Everything Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure why my mind went here, but here it went. I'm still confused why the fics in this series seem to get longer and longer, I mean it's just two people having sex, right...? ;)
> 
> This beast is worth reading due to the excellence that is [mornmeril](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mornmeril/pseuds/mornmeril/works?fandom_id=232768//) and she deserves all the smut in the world... ;)
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy!! :D

Even can’t stand it. He’s never felt like this, so possessive, he’s hot all over and horny and just wants to put his arms around Isak and keep him there. Hide him away from the rest of the world.

Every time he catches a glimpse of him in the stairway or by the van, he just wants to whisk him into one of the rooms and _take_ him all over again. He’s pretty sure that Isak doesn’t have a clue that Even is watching him, is noticing every detail about him. He’s walking around all innocent and like Even didn’t fuck his brains out just this morning.

Even can see the slight limp in his step. Just enough for Even to notice, but not visible to anybody else. And every time Even does, a fire burns through his veins and he _wants_. This boy is driving him crazy, going around looking like an angel when Even knows the truth. Knows how dirty he can be, how loud he can be. Knows what his sweat tastes like when he’s seconds from coming. Knows how his name sounds when it pours from his lips in ecstasy.

They’re helping Magnus move into a shared apartment, all the boys gathered like they were for Isak and Even a couple of months ago. Magnus doesn’t have much, but the boxes are heavy and they’re taking their time with it.

When they break for lunch Even is slow to approach, stands by the door to the living room a bit too long, just watching Isak squirm uncomfortably in his seat. Even cannot help how every small wriggle makes something build in his chest, something he’s not quite ready to name. But it makes him look around, just to see if anybody else is seeing what he’s seeing. How delicious and irresistible Isak is, sitting at that table, looking like an angel, trying to be part of the conversation that the boys are having around him. When Even knows the reason he’s squirming. Why he’s not leaning back in the chair like he normally would. Knows that Isak must be sore. Knows that his cum must still be slowly leaking out of Isak, adding to the discomfort that Isak is feeling. But that knowledge, that Isak is still painted on the inside with him makes something primal unfurl in his chest, makes him stand up at full height, makes him want to grunt at everybody who even tries to look at Isak.

It had been the first time late last night without protection. They had been sensible, had waited until they were sure and experienced enough together, until they had been tested. They didn’t really know what to expect, but Even would never in a million years have guessed that it would leave him feeling so raw. Connected on another level with Isak. So goddamn possessive.

Last night, looking at his cum slowly leaking out of Isak after he’d pulled out had punched a strangled sound out of Even. He had watched in fascination for as long as Isak had let him. Isak had found it embarrassing, couldn’t quite understand why Even was so enthralled by it. Had tried to cover himself up, when all Even had wanted was to pull the duvet away and spread his cheeks and see how red and puffy and _glistening_ his hole was. How utterly used he looked. Even couldn’t quite get over the feeling that he was the one that made Isak look like that.

Even had woken up this morning before Isak, his chest to Isak’s back. They were both still naked and Even couldn’t help but rub his morning wood against Isak’s crack. And when he felt how _wet_ he still was there, Even had been overcome with want. He’d started rutting aimlessly while licking at Isak’s neck and was so thankful he could have cried when Isak woke up immediately and just spread his legs for him. Like him waking up with a completely over-sexed boyfriend humping him was normal.

The sound that Isak had made when Even’s dick had caught on his rim on a perfect thrust had made Even frantic with want, had made him find the lube, had him coat his dick in it without even asking permission. And it wasn’t until his dick was poised at Isak’s opening, Even already holding it completely ready to push in, that it had occurred to him to ask Isak whether he wanted to.

Thankfully, Isak had just pushed his hips back, making Even breach him and the rest was a fog of rough thrusts, sweat and the tight clench of Isak, and Even completely lost in the feel of him. Of being so close to him, without any barriers. The knowledge that his cum from last night was easing his way made him clench his teeth and bury his head in Isak’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed.

Even never really came down from that. If Isak hadn’t pushed him out of bed to get ready to help Magnus, he had a feeling that he’d still be lying there, wide-eyed and blinking slowly, feeling like his entire world had just changed, that the axis of the world had shifted.

He feels needy and clingy and selfish and like he wants to do it all over again. Wants to put his hand down the back of Isak’s pants and feel the wetness that’s surely there. And that thought has him hard in seconds. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat. Has to look away, to force himself to think of something else to will away the boner that’s probably more obvious than he would like.

But then Isak looks at him, catches his gaze. Lowers his eyes and raises his eyebrows questioningly with a smirk on his face, letting Even know that he can see his boner from where he’s sitting. When their eyes meet again Isak makes a deliberate move to show that Isak knows exactly how this is affecting him. And even though Even just described him as an angel, he clearly is a devil trying to make his life as difficult as possible.

Even goes to the boys. Sits down heavily next to Isak who immediately puts a hand on his thigh, much too close to Even’s dick to not be teasing, and Even can’t help but lean over and kiss Isak. It’s not a teasing kiss, it’s full on tongue and wet and suction and heat from the first second their lips meet. And when Even finally leans back Isak looks as dazed as Even feels, his lips shiny and perfect and puffy and it takes all of Even’s willpower to not lean right back in.

It’s Magnus saying “Whoa!” that makes Even realise that they’re not alone and probably should try to keep some kind of distance, and as he looks away from Isak it’s to notice all three of the boys looking at them with surprise on their faces. Even can practically feel Isak blushing from where he’s sitting. And he just has to look at Isak when his cheeks redden so beautifully. He’s completely powerless to the enigma that is this boy.        

\--||--

Even knows he’s had too much to drink. Knows he shouldn’t have, but that he had to do something to dim his feelings a bit tonight. To take the edge off the desperation. He just wants to touch all the time. To kiss. To wrap himself around Isak and show the rest of the world that Isak is off limits. That he’s his.

He knew from the beginning that staying at this party was a mistake. It was more of a gathering than a party, just some last-minute thing that Magnus’ new roommates threw together to celebrate him moving in. Even had just wanted to throw Isak over his shoulder, take him back home and have his way with him, but there was no way to escape Magnus.

Even’s still fighting his boner, is still trying to will it away, but to no avail. It’s almost painful by now, having been standing at attention for quite some hours now, and he almost wishes he didn’t have it so bad. Even’s desires has shifted. He’s still almost frantic to feel the evidence of him on Isak, _in_ Isak, but he wants to know what if feels like to be claimed like that himself. If it would feel like that for him, for Isak, or if it’s just a quirk of his own mind, something lost on everybody else. He wants to know if it would still feel so _raw_ , to have Isak’s cum dripping out of him, to have that connection he’s feeling.

But right now, looking at Isak standing there surrounded by some new friends, looking like he’s enjoying himself, smiling and laughing, it’s just too much. The caveman in Even makes him want to go and claim. He’s deliberately holding himself back, nursing a can of a beer that’s much too strong for what he should be drinking, hiding himself in a corner, trying to make it seem like he isn’t observing Isak’s every single move. That he isn’t some creeper, even though he’s starting to feel like one.

Isak keeps throwing him these glances. Obviously knowing that something is going on with Even, without fully realising his despair. And how much he’s affecting Even by just standing there looking like that. Smiling at another guy that isn’t Even.

But it isn’t until the guy touches Isak, just an innocent touch because he made him laugh, that Even is pushing himself off the wall and heading for Isak. Even can’t help but put a possessive arm around Isak and bury his face in the curls at his nape. His entire front is plastered against Isak’s side, making it impossible for Isak not to feel the impact he is having on Even.

Isak introduces him to his new friend, and Even tries to smile and be charming, but he can’t help but tighten his grip on Isak, can’t help the flutter in his heart, doesn’t even fight the smirk that breaks out at having Isak introducing him as his boyfriend.

After a couple of minutes Even has tuned out the conversation. He doesn’t mean to, but he ends up completely ignoring the guy Isak is talking to, can’t help shifting his hips a bit, making his dick rub the tiniest bit against Isak’s thigh, just alleviating the tension in Even a tad. He tries not to, but Isak’s thigh is right _there_.

Isak smooths Even’s hair out of his face, laughing incredulously at the needy sound that produces and asks, “What’s gotten into you, Even?”

Even looks up, tries to convey his emotions to Isak with his eyes and sighs in annoyance when Isak apparently isn’t fluid in drunk-Even-body-language. He doesn’t want to sound too desperate, ends up not really saying anything but just moving his hips a little bit again.

“How drunk are you?” Isak says, concerned this time.

“I’ve had, like, 4 beers,” Even says, and can’t help but kiss Isak’s cheek before Isak diverts his attention back to the guy Isak has been talking to.

Isak is apparently drunk enough himself that he ignores how weird Even is being and picks up the conversation again, talking about something that goes completely over Even’s head now that he’s so close to Isak, lost in his scent and the feel of him.  Even takes advantage of this. Lets his hand slide over Isak’s body slowly, a caress that looks purposeless if somebody were to look. But Even’s hands are making their way down Isak’s body until one is pushing under Isak’s t-shirt, caressing the skin underneath. Until one of his fingers slides under the waistband of Isak’s jeans, sliding along the edge, teasing the skin there.

Even can feel Isak become affected, can feel him starting to lose focus with the conversation as well. But it’s not until Even starts nipping at his earlobe that Isak finally excuses them and pulls Even into a corner to give them an illusion of privacy.

“Even, what’s going on?” he asks and tries to push Even off, but Even takes advantage of him finally having Isak to himself, he’s completely focused on leaving a trail of kisses from his ear to his neck.

Even is relentless, and he only pulls back a bit when Isak really pushes Even away from him, puts some strength into it to show Even that he means it. Isak puts his hands on Even’s cheeks and looks into his eyes, trying to assess him.

“Hey, I’m not losing you, am I?” Isak asks.

He looks so concerned and Even knows that what he’s feeling, this desperation, might look like the first signs of mania, but he’s really certain that that’s not it. He’s not lost in his head, he’s just frantic to feel Isak near him. On him. _In_ him.

He takes a deep breath, tries to really feel himself, to ascertain whether Isak’s question is legit. But even looking within like that he finds no threads of mania. Just this need to be possessed by Isak. He wants to feel _owned_ by Isak, he wants to let him make a claim on him. He wants to feel the wetness seeping down his thighs. He wants to know what it’s like, if Isak will like it just as much as him.

How in the world can he say all these things to Isak and not sound like the most pathetic being to ever exist? He ends up biting his lip and shaking his head, desperately trying to regain his confidence, trying to make Isak silently understand what is going on in his head.

He almost wishes he’d had more to drink so his tongue would be looser. He knows that he will have to find a way to say the words to Isak, who is looking so confused. Silly boy, doesn’t he know, doesn’t he understand the power and the hold he has on him?

Even leans in. He doesn’t want to concern Isak, so he buries his head in his hair and finally finds some words to explain himself.

“Do you know what it does to me to see you walking around with that small limp in your step?”

Even can feel Isak freeze up under him. Can feel his breath against his neck, can feel the rough exhale against his skin. It makes his skin tingle and encourages him to continue.

“Do you know how much I want to feel, how much I want to see? Are you still wet and lose? Are you just ready for me to fill you up with my fingers?”

Isak swallows and makes a whimpering sound that makes Even press against him further, trying to melt into him. Make him feel just how much he affects Even just by _being_.

“I want to know what it feels like,” he says and runs his nose against Isak’s cheek. “I want you to fill me up to the brink. I want to know what if feels like to be reminded of you every time I move.”

And that admission jumps Isak into action. He starts pushing back against Even, turns his body a bit so he’s angled more towards Even, makes him bigger and less like Even’s towering over him.

“Jesus, Even, you can’t just say stuff like that,” he says and he sounds exasperated, but still fond.

There’s tension in his voice that fills Even with worry, until he pulls back and sees that his pupils are completely blown, his cheeks are flushed and he’s licking his lips. It’s not hard for Even to figure out just how bad Isak is affected by this. He doesn’t really want to push. Wants to make Isak come to him instead.

His knees almost give out when Isak continues with, “Not when we are this far from the apartment, and there’s no room here for me to fuck you.”

And just like that Even is ready to go. He almost starts to look around frantically trying to work out if there really is no room for them to fuck in this place, but logically he knows there isn’t. Not with how desperate he is, how frantic his entire body feels for Isak to get in him. He wants to be loud, he wants to not have to hold himself back.

Instead he takes Isak’s hand and says, “Let’s go,” and starts to lead Isak out of there. They barely have time to say goodbye to Magnus and the others, who are looking at them like they know what is about to happen, but Even doesn’t care. He just _wants_.

The trip home is the sweetest kind of torture. They’re standing so close to each other in the tram, closer than they should, because they’re having the hardest of times to keep from touching each other. Even has a hand up Isak’s shirt, teasing the skin there, occasionally dipping under his waistband. Isak’s thigh just keeps brushing against Even’s dick every time the tram moves, and Even is this close to dying.

Isak tries to look less affected, but he’s not really fooling Even. He knows him too well, can clearly see the flush high on Isak’s cheekbones, how he’s starting to sweat, making the hair at the back of his neck curl. They’re staring into each other’s eyes and the butterflies in Even’s stomach flutter each time Isak leans in to kiss him.

Even tries not to make it dirty, he really does, but it’s so hard when Isak is standing so close, looking like that, feeling so good against him. Heat explodes in him when he can feel Isak tentatively lick across his lips, asking for entrance. He so wants to give it to him, but he’s afraid to.

He leans back a bit, breaks the kiss, and as soon as he sees the vulnerable expression on Isak he puts his thumb on Isak’s lower lip, just catches it a bit, makes his mouth open and whispers to him: “I won’t be able to stop if I start kissing you like that.”

And Isak looks so pleased by this admission, leans into the caress, and Even feels dazed as he looks at Isak’s tongue peeking out of his mouth, just enough for the tip to lick across Even’s thumb. The wet, hot feeling of his tongue on his skin makes Even sweat, makes heat accumulate even further inside him, makes him want impossibly more. Why is this tram so goddamn slow?

Once they reach the apartment Even can’t hold back anymore. He pushes Isak up against the wall outside their front door, the keys still in Isak’s hand. He immediately dives in, pushes his tongue into Isak’s willing mouth, loses himself in the kiss. He presses closer, makes Isak spread his legs so he can fit between them and can’t help but put his hand underneath Isak’s waistband. It’s a tight fit with him pushing Isak against the wall like that, but somehow Isak finds the strength to push back enough for Even to get his hand into his underwear, so his fingers are teasing at Isak’s crack.

He cannot be held responsible for the loud groan that’s punched out of him when his fingers rub against the slick rim. Isak breaks the kiss, leans his head back against the wall and moans at the feeling.

“Isak, Isak,” Even tries to speak but is too overcome. He’s starting to feel frantic again, like his skin is suddenly too small for his body.

He can’t help but push two fingers into Isak, just to the first knuckle, completely ignoring the sting in his wrist from the odd angle. He’s hyper-focused on Isak, how his beautiful face and sinful mouth are twisting into an expression of pleasure that makes Even want to drop his pants right there and then.

He’s fumbling with his belt, fighting Isak’s hands who seems to have the same idea, the fact that they are still outside their apartment momentarily forgotten.

It’s not until their downstairs neighbor leaves her apartment, the sound of the door opening thankfully drowning out the sounds they have been making, that they remember where they are. They freeze up, inches from each other, hands on Even’s belt and Even’s fingers in Isak’s ass.

Even tries to keep still, but as their neighbor starts to descend the stairs, totally oblivious to them, Even can’t help but move his fingers, just a tad, just enough for Isak to groan and then frantically whisper “stop!” wide-eyed and deliciously surprised. But his fingers never leave Even’s buckle and he doesn’t push Even away.

Even can’t help but lean into Isak with all his weight. Push Isak thoroughly against the wall, trapping him there, making the angle of his wrist become even more uncomfortable. He’s smiling, tries to kiss Isak again even though it’s mainly teeth, and just _has_ to tell him how fucking adorable he is. Because he is. His boy, full of contradictions, like how he’s dripping with Even’s cum, but still afraid their neighbors will find out they’re having sex.

“You know she lives beneath us, right?” Even can’t help but tease. “I’m pretty sure she already knows that we’re fucking…”

And he loves how Isak blushes at this, how he tries to push Even away, rolls his eyes, sounds exasperated when he says, “Shut up, Even.”

Even laughs, has to give him one more kiss, and then another one, and then he leans back and pulls his hand out of Isak’s pants. His body immediately feels too cold from the lack of contact and his dick is weeping at the lack of a strong thigh to rub against. Isak is still leaning against the wall looking dazed, like he’s trying to work out where Even went.

Even takes the keys out of his hands, and while he unlocks the door he says much more casually than he should be able to at this point, “I’m not having you fuck me on the stairs.”

That gets Isak going. He pushes Even into the apartment, kicks the door closed behind them, and immediately attaches himself to Even. He pushes Even’s shirt off his shoulders, but doesn’t bother with the t-shirt, just moves on to his belt-buckle instead, which thankfully seems easier to open this time around. He keeps pushing Even, until Even can feel his thighs hit their table and then he forcefully turns Even around. He puts a hand between his shoulder blades and pushes Even down and Even is powerless against Isak like this. Even has a not so secret kink of Isak manhandling him. It gets him so hot every time, feeling Isak losing control like that, the fact that he gets so impatient. The fact that it’s Even that makes him frantic.

So Even puts his head down on the table, puts his arms out so he’s grabbing onto the edge on each side, and then he lets Isak impatiently push down his pants halfway down his thighs, just getting them out of the way, has to close his eyes at the sound of Isak opening his own pants.

His entire body shudders when he feels the slap of Isak’s dick against him, as it jumps out of the confines of Isak’s briefs. He’s trying to swallow down the need to move, to turn around, to get it in him immediately. He knows he’s shaking by now, and his t-shirt feels much too hot for his skin. He doesn’t even consider stopping to take it off though. There’s something about this, lying like this in front of Isak, at Isak’s mercy, both of them almost completely dressed, that’s pushing all of Even’s buttons. He’s panting, arching his back, presenting himself to Isak, and he can hear Isak cursing behind him.

“Fuck, Even, you look so good like this.”

And Even almost dies when he feels Isak’s hands on his ass, spreading the cheeks, putting both thumbs on his rim, pulling at it a bit. He cannot be accountable for the sounds that are pouring out of him. And then, _then_ , he hears Isak spitting and he can feel it land right over his rim, feel it start to slowly slide down until Isak catches is with one thumb and starts to rub it on his rim.

Every muscle in Even tenses at this, he can feel his toe’s curling in his shoes, can feel his knuckles turning white where his hands are holding onto the table. He can hear himself moaning and making strangled noises but it seems far away, like he’s almost not sure that he is the one making these sounds.

“Please, Isak, please,” he can’t help but say, and is rewarded in the best of ways when he can feel Isak directing his dick against him, sliding it over his crack, creating the most delicious friction that Even can feel in every part of him, tendrils of pleasure spreading out through his entire body, making his toes curl even more.

He’s so hyper-focused on the feeling of Isak’s dick sliding through the barely-there spit, catching against his rim so delicately on every slide, Even’s jaw locked so tight that he’s breathing through his teeth, that he doesn’t even notice Isak getting hold of the lube.

He startles when he feels the first drops land on his crack, on his rim, making Isak’s dick slide more enticingly. He can feel the first bead of sweat slide down his forehead when Isak pushes some of it inside him with his fingers, just two sliding in with ease, aided by the lube and how desperate Even is feeling by now. He doesn’t’ want the foreplay, is sure he doesn’t really need it right now, wants to feel Isak, wants the reminder in the morning.

“Just do it,” he says and tries to open his eyes and turn his head enough that he can look at Isak. “Just fuck me, I’m ready.”

And Isak looks like he wants to argue, and he almost does, but Even moves his hips so that Isak’s fingers reach deeper inside him and he can’t help the pornographic moan that escapes him at the feeling of it.

Isak is clearly affected, is looking just as overwhelmed as Even, and he only spends a few seconds trying to scissor Even a bit, before he pulls his fingers out. Even can see his hands shaking as he pours lube over his beautiful dick, so hard and red, ready for Even and Even can’t help but moan at the sight of Isak coating it in lube.

Even has to look away, his own dick is dripping by now, neglected and so hard it’s almost painful, and he tries not to think about how glorious it would feel to have that lubed hand wrapped around him. How good that brief relief would surely be.

But then he feels Isak settling in behind him, feels him grab onto his hips with one hand and use the other to guide him where he should be and Even stops thinking altogether.

The initial breach is so overwhelmingly good that Even can’t help the loud moan that escapes him, it almost feels like it’s ripped from him, and then Isak just continues, pushes all the way inside Even in one long slide, confident and easy like they do it like this all the time.

Even is a shaking mess on the table. He can feel his legs turning to jelly, grabs onto the table harder to not fall down, and arches his back even more to ease the way for Isak. The stretch burns, but it doesn’t hurt. It makes Even pant to the point where he feels he might never get enough air into his lungs.

Isak settles with his hips nestled against Even’s, dick completely buried inside him, hands tight on Even’s waist. He pauses there, lets Even catch his breath, puts one of his hands on his back and uses it to slide his t-shirt up a bit, uncovering more skin for him to feel.

Even can’t possibly speak, he’s so overwhelmed by the stretch, by how easy it is for him to make way for Isak like this, by how _right_ it feels for him to be invaded by Isak. He’s a passive mess, just breathing, just taking what Isak has to give. The hands touching him feel like brands of fire on his skin, and he craves it, loves being the focal point of attention to Isak. Just wants it all.

But Isak is waiting for him to be ready for more, slowly leans forward to put his upper body on top of Even, trying to help him through it, starts kissing his shoulders through the t-shirt.

“Does it hurt?” Isak asks, and Even has to close his eyes at the concern. The worry is what pulls him out of it, makes him ascend a little bit closer to reality. He doesn’t want Isak to feel concerned when he’s making him feel so good.

He shakes his head, tries to find the word to explain what he’s feeling, how precious he feels boxed in between Isak’s arms like this, but it’s impossible when his mind just isn’t really functioning right. Instead he lets go of the table with one hand and puts it over Isak’s, moves his hips a little bit, just to feel what the small slide of Isak inside him is like with no barriers between them.

Isak says his name reverently, and doesn’t stop himself from grinding slowly against Even. Not trusting, just pushing further into Even, making more room for himself inside Even’s body.

He puts his forehead down between Even’s shoulder blades, like he’s also too overwhelmed by how this feels, how the connection between them pulses and fills up everything.

“You feel so good like this,” he whispers, like it’s a secret he wants to keep between them.

And that is _it_ for Even, he can’t take it anymore, he feels frantic all over again, desperate for Isak. The desperation loosens his tongue and he almost spits out, “Move, goddammit! Isak, fuck me,” and it becomes a mantra as Isak moves in him immediately.

The first long slide out before Isak pushes in again still feels too much, the burn is still there, but Even doesn’t really care, he just wants Isak to show him how he makes him feel. Wants to see him turn desperate and overwhelmed as well. He can feel his mouth wording _fuck me, fuck me,_ but he’s not sure if he’s saying it out loud.

He can feel Isak shaking from where their thighs are touching, where his hand lies beneath Even’s on the table, and Even wants to smile at it. He wants Isak to lose all control, wants _everything_ Isak has to give him.

And Isak does.

The first snap of Isak’s hips against his makes Even almost swallow his tongue, but it’s quickly followed by one more, harder this time, and Even is powerless against the onslaught of how Isak is fucking him, claiming him. He _feels_ it deep inside him, how Isak is taking this part of him as well, and Even doesn’t mind, _wants_ to give it, wants Isak to have it all.

Soon, Even is able to feel nothing but the sharp, fast thrusts Isak is drilling into him with. Even can’t help but arch his back more, lets a fleeting thought pass through him that he must look ridiculous by now; stretched out over the table, back arching like a cat. He keeps trying to spread his legs further, keeps forgetting how he’s restricted by his pants around his thighs. He revels in the sound of Isak’s hips slapping against his ass, how it stings a bit by now. Knows the skin covering his ass must be turning red, looking _abused_.

Even can’t hold back anymore, he reluctantly lets go of the table with one hand and puts it around his dick. The immediate relief is enough to push a sob out of him, and he’s so overtaken by how good this is, how much pleasure Isak is providing him with, that he feels on the verge of tears.

Isak leans back, ups the pace a tad, thrusts even harder, and on the third thrust he hits Even’s prostate dead on, and that’s game over for Even.

His orgasm takes him by surprise, but it’s been building in him for so long he immediately loses all control over his limbs, he thrashes on the table, hanging on by his fingers, shaking and moaning. Isak keeps pushing into him, makes his thrusts harder and harder, chasing his own orgasm, and every thrust pushes another rope of cum out of Even, until he has to grit his teeth against how over-sensitive he is becoming. He can’t bear it, the continued stimulation makes him tighten all his muscles again, makes him squeeze Isak’s dick inside him, makes him raise his voice until he’s almost screaming.

And that finally pushes Isak over. With a few erratic thrusts Isak buries himself as far inside Even as he’s capable of and then he lets go. Even almost feels like he can feel Isak paint his insides, wishes he could see it for himself, but just the thought of Isak filling him up has his dick twitching interestedly. He has to close his eyes and let himself breathe through it for a couple of seconds, just to not be too overwhelmed at the idea.

Isak is making these small _ah, ah, ah_ sounds behind him, is holding onto him so tight that Even is wondering if he might bruise. When he is done, Isak slumps on top of him. Even bears all his weight with a smile, loves how he feels, how his weight is so grounding. Isak hasn’t stopped moving, is still grinding his hips against Even in small circles, shuddering from time to time as the aftershocks of his orgasm run through him.

And Even can’t help but laugh a bit, it’s a quiet fond laugh, just for the two of them, just for the fact that he feels so full of emotions, of love, of happiness, feels so _good_ in every part of his body that he can’t hold it back. Just wants to share it with Isak. He can feel Isak smiling against his shoulder.

Reality is slowly starting to seep back in, and Even starts to notice how hot he is with almost all his clothes still on. How uncomfortable the table really is lying like this. How the elastic of his briefs is digging into his thighs, almost painfully. He squirms a bit, doesn’t really want Isak to move, but doesn’t want to keep lying there either.

Isak leans back slowly, puts more weight on his legs than on Even, and Even has to bite his tongue against the sounds threatening to pour out of him at how sore he feels as Isak starts to pull out. Maybe a little bit of foreplay wouldn’t have hurt after all, but his mind goes completely blank when Isak pulls out all the way and Even can feel a glob of his cum slide out of him and paint a wet trail down his perineum, down his balls, down his thighs. He makes a strangled sound, matched by Isak, and in a move more dirty than Even could ever have dreamed of, he can feel Isak’s fingers catch the glob, push it back up the trail until he reaches his hole, where he proceeds to push it back inside him.

It’s almost painful, Even feels so raw there, so _used_ , but Isak makes this pleased sound, that totally placates Even, makes him want to purr out his content to Isak.

Even _knows_ , he knows what the sight is doing to Isak. He’s been there, hell he’s a changed man because of it, so he lies still and lets Isak watch and touch. The pain aside, he loves it. He really does. He loves how his insides are painted with Isak now. How he feels like he’s claimed by him even more.

And he has to turn his head, to see how Isak is reacting to this. And when he does, Even bites his lip at the sight of Isak completely absorbed by his cum trickling out of Even. His big hands are holding Even’s ass apart, spreading him open for Isak to see, and Isak is just standing there, looking completely disheveled and _ruined_ from watching his come sliding down Even’s ass.  

“I know, it looks good, doesn’t it?” Even can’t help but say, his voice hoarse from shouting and moaning.

And Isak finally diverts his eyes to look at Even. His pupils are still blown, almost gone, and his mouth is slack, like he’s completely overwhelmed by this. And Even has to get up, puts weight on his legs that almost feels coltish, and stands up so he can twist his upper body enough that he can kiss Isak. It’s tongue, wet and scorching hot, bypassing the tender kiss they normally share post-sex, going straight to heated all over again.

Isak never does answer his question. But he doesn’t have to, because it’s clear in the way he puffs out his chest and stands a bit taller later that night when he catches Even squirming in his seat while they’re eating dinner.

Even just rolls his eyes fondly, and tries to stop squirming uncomfortably against the hard seat.

 _Completely worth it, though,_ Even thinks, and tips his head so Isak can kiss him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on Tumblr, I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) there as well... :)
> 
> And DO feel free to leave a comment or a kudos and make my day... :)


End file.
